hitsuji_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Challenge Jade
: "The wind dragon, who obliterates everything on land and mocks you with terrifying speed, charges forward!" Dragon Challenge Jade is a Limited Time Special Quest that ran between February 26th, 2016 to March 4th, 2016. Special Quest Area The enemies' positions are indicated by the following: 4 | 5 | 6 --------- 1 | 2 | 3 The Green Baby Dragons may be positioned in varying formations, such as: (1, 2, 3), (1, 3, 5), (2, 4, 6), (4, 5, 6). "Defeat the Wind Dragons!" * Battle 1: 'Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon. * '''Battle 2: '''Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon. * '''Battle 3: '''Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon. * '''Battle 4: '''Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon. :: '→ Alt Battle 1~4: Green Dragon (2). * Battle 5: '''Boreas (2). "The Wind Dragons are back and they're even stronger!" * '''Battle 1: Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon. * Battle 2: Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon. * Battle 3: Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon. * Battle 4: Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon. :: → Alt Battle 1~4: Green Dragon (2). * Battle 5: Boreas (2). "Face the Wind Dragons in their real form!" * Battle 1: Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon. * Battle 2: '''Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon. * '''Battle 3: Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon. * Battle 4: Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon. :: → Alt Battle 1~4: Green Dragon (2). * Battle 5: Boreas (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 6: Tempest (2). "Slay the vengeful Wind Dragons!" * Battle 1: Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon. * Battle 2: '''Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon. * '''Battle 3: Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon. * Battle 4: Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon, Green Baby Dragon. :: → Alt Battle 1~4: Green Dragon (2). * Battle 5: Boreas (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 6: Tempest (2). Event Rewards There is no in-game tally of your score. Please keep track of your score manually. You earn 1 Point for every defeated Boreas/Tempest. Unappraised Equipment Powerful enemies have a chance of dropping a unique mystery-item that is only available during this event. For a price, these items can be identified at the General Shop. General Tips Below is a list of general tips. Please keep in mind that these points don't always have to dictate your approach on the game. Being able to read situations and adapt is highly encouraged. * All of the enemies in this Special Quest are Wind Element. Therefore, Thunder Units shouldn't be used, and Fire Units are recommended. * Boreas/Tempest can inflict Confusion, so having Confusion Resist Equipment or Confusion Cure Skills is recommended. Category:Mini-Event